Mischief Night
by Baka Inu
Summary: Joey, Tristan and Yami go out on Halloween Eve Eve to toliet paper houses and such will they get caught or will it be the greatest night of their lives? Please R


**Author Note:** Sorry if Bakura sounds a bit OOC in this I think I may have given him a bit more on an edge. Just for the purpose of this fic!

Mischief Night 

            "No really," Bakura said rolling his eyes. "I'd come egg houses with you, but there's that whole getting caught and the criminal record thing."

            "Come on Bakura you ain't gonna let me and Tristan go all by ourselves are ya?" Joey asked. 

            "Do you really need me to help you cross the street?" Bakura said slamming his locker shut while leafing through his book. 

            "Oh come please?" Joey begged.

            Bakura sighed. "I already have plans."

            "Wha's dat?" Joey asked. "You got something betta to do?"

            "Yugi invited me over to watch scary movies." Bakura said starting down the hall. 

            "Hold up how come he didn' invite me?" Joey whined. 

            "Maybe he thought the movie would be scary for you." Bakura teased. 

            "I did invite you Joey." Yugi said appearing behind the two. "Then you went on this whole tangent about toilet paper and eggs."

            "Don't tell me you're planning on going out on Mischief Night again." Tea groaned. 

            "What's wrong wit dat?" Joey snapped. 

            Tea rolled her eyes. "Let's see last year Joey you went out and you egged your own house!"

            "I thought it looked familiar!" Joey turned red. "I thought maybe it was a teachers house or sumthin."

            "You're an idiot."

            "It was dark!" Joey yelled again. "So you're not in huh Bakura?"

            "No." Bakura said flatly. 

            "So you're not coming for the movie?" Yugi asked. 

            "Listen Yug' I got to do this and do this right this year." Joey said looking determined.   

            "Okay," Yugi said then grinned. "But stay away from Pine Street."

            "Why?"

            "You live on Pine Street." Yugi said heading with Bakura towards Yugi's house. 

*

            Yugi sat crossed legged on the couch fast forwarding through the advertisements and previews. "Do you think they're going to get caught?" Yugi asked almost absent-mindedly. 

            "Joey and Tristan?" Bakura asked. "Well can't say for certain if they get caught they'd probably resist arrest." Bakura put the bowl of popcorn down. "Can you get the picture in picture on even if you're watching a movie?" He asked. 

            "I think so," Yugi asked. "Why?"

            "Because if there's a police chase I want to see it." Bakura said taking his place on the couch. 

            A creak on the stairs caught Yugi's attention and he quickly looked up. Yami froze like a deer in headlights. "Thought you were going to bed." Yugi said shaking his head suspiciously. 

            "What?!" Yami protested. "I was just going to get a drink of water."

            "So you put on all black clothes, a black winter hat and started sneaking down the stairs," Bakura said opening a Pepsi. "You're right we have no right to judge you like that."

            "For the love of-." Yugi said exasperated as Yami shot Bakura a look. "You're not going out with Joey and Tristan are you?"

            "Hey!" Yami said defensively. "Tristan told me he could toilet paper trees better then me so naturally-."

            "Save it." Yugi said sighing. "Just don't get sent to jail. Grandpa was mad enough having to bail those two out last year."

            "Kind of embarrassing." Bakura added.

            "Why's that?" Yami asked heading for the door.

            "Joey's dad turned them in." The other two boys said. 

            "Ouch." Yami said slipping out the door. 

            "Go to Walnut Street!" Bakura chimed. 

            "Why?" Yami asked poking his head back in the door. 

            "Tea lives on Walnut Street." Bakura said happily. 

*

            "Tristan these eggs are hardboiled." Joey said raising an eyebrow at his friend. 

            "Hey those are for my lunch!" Tristan said snatching them back from him. 

            "I told you to bring some eggs!" Joey snapped. 

            "I did!" Tristan argued. "They're just hard boiled that's all!" Joey growled and placed the eggs next to the bushes. "Did you bring the shaving cream?" Tristan asked.

            "Yes!" Joey said pulling it out of his bag.

            Tristan took it and looked at the bottle in contempt. "Joey this is **gel** shaving cream."

            "So what's the problem?" Joey asked looking confused. 

            "You have to lather it in your hands!" Tristan said throwing the bottle on the ground. 

            "Oh," Joey said still looking a little lost. "OH!" He yelped finally getting to concept. "Damn it."

            "Hey guys." Yami spoke up dropping a bag on the floor. 

            "Please tell me you brought non-hardboiled eggs and non-gel shaving cream." Joey whined. 

            Tristan leaned over and sprayed some of the shaving cream on Joey's head. "Looks alright to me." He chuckled.           

            Joey growled and grabbed an egg and threw it at Tristan. It splattered all over him soaking into his shirt. "The eggs will do nicely too." Joey growled. 

            Tristan looked pissed and reached for something else. "While we're at it why don't we test the toilet paper?"

            "Alright guys that's enough!" Yami said snatching back the things. "You're going to get us caught."

            Both boys mumbled an apology and grabbed a bag. "We might as well pick a house."


End file.
